Follow
by kabutoishot
Summary: EDIT Sune's just a normal girl, but life isn't so normal when she meets a blue man and the Akatsuki!
1. Failure

None of the characters or place belong to me, other than Sune. All other things belong to Kishimoto/ the creator of Naruto.

We all think that you can never die when we're young, and we always expect more than we bargain for. Some people have trouble growing up to understanding the normal facts of life. We can never actually get more than that. Sometimes, we are lucky, and we get all and more. Only sometimes.

_____

Chapter 1: Failure

_____

I fishy looking man, whose body was entirely blue, was feeling slum about his past mission, which he failed to complete due to the annoying Sanin who him and his companion, a somewhat attractive looking male with somewhat long hair, had failed to surpass.

"Pein will not be happy with our failure Kisame…" The male said with a monotone voice filled with no worry.

"I know Itatchi, and can we go back to base?" Kisame asked with much worry upon him, and his hand tightening around the large sword he was holding tightly on his back.

Itatchi stopped in his tracks, and thought for a moment, "You're correct Kisame, we should proably be late with the goal rather than nothing at all."

Kisame nodded in a large amount of agreement and turned around to head back to the town.

"Kisame," Itatchi started, "We should go back to the town."

Kisame nodded, "That's where I was headed."

Itatchi evilly grinned in his own way and turned around to continue walking.

_____

_____

A girl with dark brown hair was holding three bowls of Ramen in her hands and placed them all at the spots they needed to be in.

"Hey there _Mam_!" A man that was looked to be in his 70's.

Sune glared at the old man, who she perceived to be thinking of perverse manners, "Yes Sir?"

"Could maybe me and you go on a data after your shift? Hmm?" The man asked the girl. He had a perverse grin on his face.

The girl looked at the man with utter disgust, "I'm not one to like old men like you…"

The man's perverse look turned to a bit of anger, "I'm only 50 you know. Oh, and by the way, I'm Jaraiya."

The girl sighed and just continued handing out the ramen, "I'm Sune, and I'm 21."

A boy with bright blonde hair sitting next to the old man turned to Jaraiya and then back to the girl, "I don't think she wants you Jaraiya."

Jaraiya turned his head to the boy and glared at him, "I always get the woman, especially young and beautiful ones."

Sune looked at Jaraiya and then back to the boy. She began thinking of the boy as being adorable, "So what's your name?"

The boy looked to Sune in relief of being glared at by a perve, "I'm Naruto."

Sune smiled at him, "You're so darned cute Naruto! I'm gonna let you have the ramen on the house!"

Naruto smiled happily, "Really!?"

Jaraiya looked at Sune, "Do I get it on the house? And more?"

Sune smiled at Naruto and nodded, then looked to Jaraiya, "No sir, and an even bigger no."

Jaraiya's head went down and Naruto just contentedly slurped down his ramen.

_____

_____

Kisame and Itatchi had finally made it the town, where they were both hoping for the objective to be there.

Itatchi looked inside and noticed something odd to him, that creeped him out to a high extent.

On a sign by the entrance it said, _Guys wear the special outfit found at any booth outside of the town!_

And below the main words Kisame read aloud, "Girls only wear _Their _special outfits. I wonder if that's a bikini top only or something."

Itatchi looked over to Kisame, who was drooling a little bit. Itatchi went over to his partner and slapped him.

"Heh, sorry," Kisame said blushing.

Itatchi started talking, but Kisame had started a train of thought, and he wouldn't stop thinking.

"What if there is a girl who likes me here? What if that girl will be with me? What if…?!" He thought until he loked over to his partner who had two awquard looking outfits in his arms.

"Kisame, here's your 'Special Outfit'." Itatchi said with no excitement.

Kisame looked at his outfit and blushed. The only thing that was there was a pair of pants. Nothing else.

"Oh… Uhh… we can't wear boxers or shoes or anything?" Kisame asked blushing intensely.

"The person who sold it to me said that's ALL you wear. So I guess no." Itatchi said with a sigh, and **POOF**ed away for moment, only **POOF**ing back with the outfit on.

Kisame stared at Itatchi, and just did the same. He got dressed and **POOF**ed back.

"Ready," Kisame mentioned.

"Alright, let's…" Itatchi paused, taking in a gulp.

"Go in…" He finished.

A huge gulp, and now what happens? Wait for the chapter two! I'm totally hoping for comments and more! Oh, and if you don't like having Sune, or my own character in there, please say cause since I'm at the beginning of the whole thing, I can just change the character!


	2. Battle and Heal?

With life comes love, and with love comes hate, and with hate comes the tears.

___________________________________________________________________________

Kisame blushed as the girls in the town would go to look at him and practically make a 'BLEH' mouth movement. Then the girls would look at Itatchi and start making faces at him that led him to thinking that they wanted him way more than almost any other guy.

Kisame put his head down, and Itatchi just walked with him with his all serious face.

Itatchi's eyes were scanning all around him and Kisame and he spotted something he wanted to spot.

It was the objective.

Kisame saw otherwise. He saw a girl who was looking at him, and blushing. Kisame saw what she was wearing, and ignored Itatchi and went to the stand.

______

______

"Umm, my name's Kisame. What's your name?" Kisame asks sounding like a stupid little kid who was afraid of who he was talking to.

"He he… I'm Sune. Nice to meet you." Sune said blushing at Kisame.

Kisame looked at Sune in the eyes, and couldn't say anything else, until the man next to him grabbed Kisame and turned him around.

"Stop flirting with _**MY**_ woman!" Jaraiya said to Kisame, who is realizing that he somehow got drunk.

"Stop it you weirdo!" Sune said to Jaraiya grabbing him and pulling him off of Kisame.

Kisame looks beyond Jaraiya and notices something he should have seen.

"You!" Kisame shouts getting out of the seat he sat down again in.

Naruto pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Yes you! You're coming with me!" Kisame said.

Sune looks to Kisame and back at Naruto.

Itatchi was surrounded by girls who were feeling his muscles that shimmered in the sunlight.

Kisame grabbed Naruto and pulled him to an alleyway.

Sune looked at a clock and ran out of the shop, "My shift's over!" She said hurrying to the back of the store and finding Kisame tying Naruto's legs and hands together, and then thrusting him onto his back along with his sword.

"Wait!" Sune said blushing at Kisame.

Kisame looked to Sune, and blushed back at her, and then hopped to the rooftops and hopped away.

Sune stood there with her hands together over her heart, "What's going on?" She asked who ever might be listening to her as she stands in the alley.

_____

_____

3 days had gone without any sign from Itatchi.

Kisame was beginning to worry about Itatchi and where he was, plus he had the objective with him who he had to feed every day.

"What the HELL is Itatchi doing?!" Kisame yells on a roof he was hiding on top of, when a man with white hair appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm here to take Naruto back." Jaraiya said to Kisame as Kisame pulls out his sword.

Jaraiya looked at Kisame, and stood there, moving into a pose telling him he wanted to fight.

"Bring it on Toad Sage!" Kisame yells, and somehow, one person heard him.

_____

_____

Sune was a bit heartbroken for the past few days, and she'd work with not so much enthusiasm.

She was walking through her normal alleys when she heard a loud,

**BOOM! **

Sune looked up and a piece of the roof on a building was falling down, and about to hit her. She ran and screamed in fear.

Kisame turned his head when he heard a girl yell. He had no idea to whom the yell was from, so he decided to have fun and torture her while he was killing Jaraiya.

Jaraiya made his hand and withdrew power making his Raisengan. Kisame kept his sword in front of him and swooped into the roof making the bricks on the roof fly up and like a wave made Jaraiya mess up his attack and also fly in the air.

Sune on the other hand was about to be crushed by the bricks that weren't on the roof any longer, and all she could do was lay there and yell,

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" and after a moment, she said something she hadn't planned.

"KIIIIIIIIIISSSSAAAAAAAAMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Kisame heard his name and was distracted.

Jaraiya knew he should have took that moment to his advantage, but her though that a woman shouldn't have died for no reason, so he jumped down and swooped Sune up to the roof.

Sune had her eyes closed and thought that Kisame was holding her.

Kisame looked across his battle field, and blushed.

"You almost killed this kind woman!" Jaraiya yelled across the roof.

Kisame stood there, shocked that Sune remembered his name, and that he almost killed her. He couldn't let anyone know about this inner secret, and he threw some kunai at the two, making sure not to hit Sune, but hitting Jaraiya in a place, no guy would want hit.

Jaraiya fell to the ground, and pulled the kunai from where it was.

Kisame had run over and was about to kick Jaraiya in the face when he looked over and saw Sune, who was looking at him with a look that made him blush, and miss his kick.

Naruto was scrambling on the ground on the other side of the roof, and Sune had run over to him, she didn't know what to do.

Kisame and Jaraiya continued their fight, and Kisame drew out his sword and the covering over it came undone. Kisame ran forward and slashed his sword at Jaraiya, but Jaraiya was too fast, and he jumped over the sword and missed.

Jaraiya countered Kisame's attack and kicked him in the ribs, causing Kisame to fly onto another rooftop.

Sune, a bystander, untied Naruto and watched Kisame get pummeled by a man with much strength.

"**GO PERVEY SAGE!!!!!**" Naruto yelled loudly and arrogantly.

Sune was blushing and her face was fully red. She looked to Kisame, who was about to get Raisengan in his stomach, which she was afraid would kill him, when she grabbed a kunai from Naruto's pocket and flung it at Jaraiya.

Jaraiya fell to the ground being hit in the back.

Sune stared in horror as two people she had just met were face flat on the ground.

She stared, her eyes tingling, and turned around to see Naruto staring in horror also.

"Did, did you… **KILL**…. Him?" Naruto asked with a quivering voice.

Sune stared, no response.

Naruto looked to her and asked again.

"Did you kill Pervey Sage?"

Sune looked to him, turning her head so slowly, shaking in fear as it went.

"I," She began and gulped, almost not being able to continue, "Don't… know…"

Naruto ran over to the end of the roof and jumped to the next roof and went to Jaraiya's side.

"I'm sorry…" Sune said shaking and continuously repeating the same phrase over and over again.

Naruto shook Jaraiya and looked over to Kisame, who had fainted before Jaraiya was about to kill him.

"Are you awake Jaraiya?" Naruto asked shaking Jaraiya and slapping him.

Sune snapped out of her daze and hurriedly ran over to the edge of the roof that leads to the other rooftop.

Sune looked down and began to quiver and shake in fear. She was not a ninja, and did not know how to use ninja powers.

Sune walked backwards a few steps and ran to the edge of the roof and jumped. She made it to the other side with a tumble.

Naruto looked at her.

"What was all _**that**_ for?" Naruto asked with some confusion, not knowing that she had no idea how to use ninja powers.

"Umm," She stuttered and started again, "Well, I know a bit of medical stuff that could help both of them…"

Naruto looked at her puzzled.

"Why would you heal _him_?" He asked pointing to Kisame.

Sune looked at Kisame and then back to Naruto.

"Um, well, it's rude not to."

Her suggestion sounded ridiculous to her, and was surprised when Naruto just shrugged.

Sune went over to Kisame first, and took off his cloak, not his pants.

She felt over his heart, and was surprised at how smooth his skin actually was. And she was also surprised by his body actually being fully blue.

Sune paused her thinking for a second and felt for his heart-beat.

"There it is." She thought to herself.

"Why'd you start with _him_?" He asked, meaning Kisame witch Sune caught the drift.

Sune looked up to Naruto.

"Shoosh!" Sune said putting her finger up to her mouth and Naruto backed away.

Sune continued investigating Kisame's body, and found quite a few bruises and scratches.

She went up to look at Kisame's head and saw a bruise.

"Must be from that gruesome kick from Jaraiya." Sune thought to herself.

Sune always had band-aids and a medical pack with her. She took out an ice pack and placed it on Kisame's chin.

Naruto was staring at the clouds in the sky, laying on his back.

Sune turned to make sure Naruto wasn't paying any attention.

Sune leaned forward and kissed Kisame on the cheek that wasn't bruised.

Kisame opened his eyes to Sune and was unable to move due to his unthinkable pain.

Sune had closed her eyes during the kiss, and finished with opening them. She blushed when she saw Kisame's eyes open, and he was blushing back at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked Kisame.

"Mmm, bones… pain…" Kisame mumbled certain words that made Sune pick out certain items. She mixed certain herbs together.

Naruto looked over to Sune and Kisame.

Sune put the herbs in a tea and mixed it together. She helped Kisame lean upwards, and slowly allowed Kisame to sip down her tea.

"She really is helping me?" Kisame thought.

"Why do I have to help that old guy?" Sune thought.

Sune finished giving all of the tea to Kisame and let him lean on a few broken bricks.

She got up and went over to Jaraiya. His back still had the Kunai lodged in it.

She slowly pulled it out, and turned Jaraiya over, putting his back upon her. She mixed up another herbal tea and slowly dripped it down Jaraiya's throat.

_____

_____

Sune was becoming tired and lay down next to Kisame, who was feeling better, and was able to move his upper body.

Sune lay close to Kisame.

Jaraiya woke up eventually and noticed Sune being close to Kisame and moved over to Sune scooting next to her.

Sune hadn't paid attention to Jaraiya and her eyes were closed, so when she felt arms going around her waist, she did not open them.

Kisame looked over to Jaraiya, who had his arms wrapped around Sune, and was about to make a move on Sune.

Kisame glared at Jaraiya and pulled out his sword and whacked Jaraiya across the head with it.

Sune opened her eyes and realized who was hugging her.

Sune shook like she had rabies and became afraid. She shook her way over to Kisame.

__________

__________

I Hope this chapter makes up for Chapter 1 being so short! I was having a bit of a block… so yah. :3

_____

What will happen next in Chapter three? Will Kisame and Jaraiya continue to practically murder eachother?


	3. New Surrounding

New surroundings make life very difficult. Especially if you have never been there before, and do not know anyone around you. It can feel uncomfortable.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sune had come to feeling something for Kisame, but wouldn't admit these true feelings.

She was cuddled close up against him, but wasn't actually hugging him.

Kisame was purely asleep, and had finally regained the strength in his legs.

Sune had also realized that they had been on a rooftop for now being the two day mark. She wanted to make sure that the two men were both okay. And the boy…

He was sleeping on the other side of Jaraiya, snoozing the time away.

Sune contained many mixed emotions about the whole thing, and was unsure of what she would do.

"Should I go back to work, or go with Kisame to make sure he's okay?" Sune thought to herself quietly.

_____

_____

Sune awoke to Kisame actually having his arms around her, and she blushed. Her face was a hot pink color and she wanted to keep everything that way. Her moment was crushed by a certain person coming along…

"KISAME?!" A man with long, girly hair yelled, awaking everyone on the rooftop.

Kisame's body moved forward and he was sitting up, no longer hugging Sune.

"Oh, oh, OH! This isn't what you think!" Kisame tried to explain to his partner, who was moving away, but grabbed Naruto first, who was squirming in his arms.

"What ever! Grab that girl and we can get out of here!" The man said.

Kisame looked at Sune, and picked her up, putting her body over his shoulder, making sure not to bump her head into his sword.

"You okay?" Kisame asked Sune.

"Umm… I really want to know what's going on is all…" Sune said sheepishly.

Kisame shook his head 'no'.

"I can't tell you until we get to where we're going." He said with his head lowering a bit.

"Hmmm…" Sune said putting her head down, and falling into a deep sleep….

_____

_____

Sune's eyes opened to the outside of a weird looking building in the middle of a giant cave, which appeared to be in the middle of nowhere.

"Umm…" Sune said more sheepishly than before.

Kisame turned his head to her, and finally set her down when they were inside the building.

Naruto was sitting next to her, who now had duct tape over his mouth, and rope around his feet and legs.

She shivered, and shook scared.

"W, W, what's going on?!" She asked with a bit of a yelp.

She only herd evil laughter coming from a dark figure, who when appeared from the shading of the den, had orange hair and a variety of nose piercings.

Sune looked to him with a look of question.

"You are an interesting person. And you apparently _COOK _**very **well." The man said with and evil grin on his face.

"Umm… Yes, I can cook a variety of things. Mostly Ramen though…" Sune said looking up to the odd man.

"Hmm. My name is Pein, and you will be following all of my orders from now on." The man said with a deep and dark voice that made Sune frightened to a certain extent.

"My name is Sune, and okay. I'll cook meals for everyone who's here, unless it's only for you four." She said smiling.

"You cook for ten." Sune looked around and saw no one else but her, Kisame, the man with long hair, whose name she didn't know, Pein, and Naruto.

"Ok." Sune said, not argueing with the man who looked very tough to her.

She had never worked because she would die if she didn't and was in fear at the moment.

"You can start cooking for dinner, which everyone should be ready for in about an hour. So go in the kitchen and start cooking!

_____

_____

Sune had started her first day of cooking in the kitchen. She was unsure of where everything was, but found everything nice and smoothly.

She had cooked some nice turkey, which she prepared very perfectly.

When she sat all the food down, she saw everyone at the table.

There was a girl with a dark blue color hair, which she saw only for her hair first. She thought she'd call the girl _Blue_.

Then, next to her, at the top of the table was Pein, the leader as she knew him.

On the other side of Pein was a man with half of his face white, and the other black. His eye on the side of black was full yellow, like some demon, and on the other side, only the pupil was yellow. He also had huge pinchers around his head, that were all a dark green. She decided to call him the _Plant Dude_.

The person on the other side of the Plant Dude was a long haired person, whom she thought to be a girl at first. His hair was of a golden yellow, and she noticed as he ate, mouths in both of his hands. She wanted to call him _Hands_.

The person on the other side of Hands was a person who seemed so cute to her. He wore an orange mask and said his name a lot, along with that he was a good boy. She learned his name was _Tobi_.

Then came her. She liked being next to Tobi. He was fun to her.

Beside Sune was Kisame, and the man with long black hair, whose name she learned to be Itatchi, was sitting next to Kisame.

A man with a long sword, and who prayed before he ate, was sitting next to Itatchi. She decided to call him _Mr. Pray_.

The person next to Mr. Pray was a sort of handsome young looking man, with red hair, and learned his name to be Sasori, was sitting next to Mr. Pray.

She was happy to be eating a well cooked meal now. And she was happy to be next to Kisame.

A lot of small talk was going on between everyone, and Sune decided to tune in by talking to Tobi.

"So your name is Tobi right?" Sune asked Tobi after she swallowed her food.

"Yes! And Tobi is a good boy! What's your name?" Tobi said, practically yelling it.

Luckily, everyone learned to tone him out.

"I'm Sune. Nice to meet you Tobi!" Sune said with a smile that made Tobi stare at her for a few minutes.

In the middle of the feast, Pein stood up.

"Alright, so here's the deal. We now have the nine-tailed fox, so we are almost done with our overall goal. Plus, I'd like to thank Kisame for bringing Sune, our new chef, here." Pein said pointing to Sune, who was flushed pink.

Sune was uncomfortable around being the center of attention. She hated being in the spot light. And her shyness never helped her overcome being in the spot-light.

Sune smiled and chuckled a small chuckle.

No one was applauding, they all just stared at her, and continued eating.

Pein sat down and continued eating his meal with everyone else.

Tobi looked to Sune, and applaud her.

"Sune's food is very good!" Tobi said with a childish tone that made Sune smile a bit. She felt welcome with Tobi around her.

_____

_____

It was night time, and Sune had cleaned up all of the dishes, and was planning on cleaning the next day.

She had just brushed her teeth when she saw Naruto in a closet with a few other people who were squirming around.

She looked around herself to make sure no one else was awake.

She surprisingly grabbed Naruto and fled to her room at lightning speed.


	4. Gaining Trust

Secrets can almost always be revealed. Storing the secrets deep within can make you an untrustworthy person. Who wants to be the odd-ball out?

___________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________

Sune made it to her room with Naruto in her hands. He was awake after being hit in the head against the wall on the way to Sune's room.

She closed her door, and made sure only she was in her room.

She tore off the tape on Naruto's mouth, which he knew not to make a sound, but he cried a little.

"Thank you…" He whispered to Sune in a pathetic tone that made Sune feel terrible.

"Are you hungry?" She asked Naruto.

"YES!" Naruto almost burst out into a waterfall of tears, and yelled out his troubles.

"Alright, I'll be back. I can go to the kitchen anytime for a snack." She whispered back to Naruto, and hid him in her closet. She left her room and headed for the kitchen which was two floors down.

Once she tiptoed to the kitchen she realized somebody else was in there, and she became very scared, and thought that she was revealed. She turned on a lamp to give the room some light and saw Hands.

He looked to Sune with a bag of potato chips in his hands. And his right hand was eating away at the chips.

"Umm…" He said looking around for a good reason he was down in the kitchen.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone!" She said with a skittish smile, and Hands blushed, and the crunching stopped.

"Th, Thanks un…" He said looking down at the potato chips in his hands.

The crunching stopped and he pulled his hands out of the bag, which he put back on a counter to where they were supposed to go.

"I'm Deidara, un." He said with the blush becoming a deeper tone of red to Sune.

Sune smiled, "I'm Sune. Nice to meet you Deidara! You know, I would have called you Hands…" She said trying to be a bit funny.

Deidara grunted a laughing grunt, "Yeah. Heh… I use these to make bombs."

Sune looked at him oddly, "Bombs?"

"Yeah!" Deidara said quickly grabbing some clay from his pocket and using his hands to make the clay turn into a bird.

Tobi came in all happy in the most adorable Pjs that made Sune go, "AWWWWW!!!!" Inside her head.

Tobi was wearing a panda outfit, that was meant to be pjs. His mask was still on surprisingly.

"Tobi! You look… So… CUTE!" Sune said skidding over to Tobi, and she hugged him like he was a teddy bear.

Deidara glared at Tobi, who was hugging Sune back.

"Tobi's a good boy?" Tobi asked in an adorable tone.

"Of course you are!" She said putting her head against his chest.

Deidara was becoming insanely jealous. Tobi was getting all the attention Deidara was trying to use to hit on Sune.

"Hey Tobi, come here." Tobi flew over next to Deidara.

"Deidara Sempai wants Tobi?!" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeaaaaah…" Deidara said shoving his bomb down Tobi's Pj's.

**BANG!**

Tobi flew up in the air and began yelling, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!! DEIDARA SEMPAI!!!!"

Sune began running around, "Oh my god! Is Tobi okay?!?!?" Sune ran next to Tobi, who was laying on the ground with his butt in the air.

Sune went next to Tobi and held him close to her.

"Are you going to be okay Tobi-kun?" She said to Tobi who wrapped himself around her like a child who had just scraped their knee.

"No, Tobi's tushy is hurting!" He said pointing to his butt.

Sune pulled down his Pj's, and his pants had been burned off from the bomb. His bare butt was then in the air.

Sune closed her eyes, and then put her hands over his butt.

She was using something odd that was coming from deep from within her. An odd feeling that she never felt before. Her chakra was flowing out, and it was forming a cloak around Tobi's huge scrape, healing it back to normal. And when it was done healing, her chakra stopped coming out.

"Thank you Sune-Sama!" Tobi said pulling down his cloak and hugging Sune.

Deidara had left the room with total jealousy, and he took the chips with him.

By the time everything was done, Sune had been in the kitchen with all members of the Akatsuki complaining about noise, other than Deidara.

Pein walked in and looked to Sune.

"What the Hell?"

"Sune healed Tobi's Tushy!" Tobi said with emphasis.

Pein looked to Sune in confusion.

"Sune, seriously, what happened?"

"Well, I came down to get a snack, and umm…" Sune stopped remembering how she told Deidara she wouldn't tell anyone about his snacking.

"_Yes_?" Pein said, wanting her to continue.

"A bomb that Deidara made fell down Tobi's Pj's, and it exploded. His butt was all scraped, so I was going to use some band-aids when something happened… I guess I found a ninja in me?" She said compiling the truth into a lie at some points.

"Hmm… When did you learn Deidara's name?" Pein asked her, knowing that she only knew a few people's names.

"um" She said quietly to herself, "I met him because he was going to the bathroom when I was coming downstai-" A huge thud came from across the room when two members who were choking eachother came into the room.

"Damn it Kakuzu! I'm going to kill you!"

"Not before I kill you, Hidan!"

Sune looked over to the fighting people. It was Mr. Pray and someone new to her.

They had stopped choking eachother, and started a battle. Hidan took out a scythe with three sharp pieces on it, and slashed at Kakuzu, who dodged and swooped back in, kicking Hidan in the face, knocking him back into the wall. Hidan hit a plant looking figure, which moved. Hidan got back up and headed in to slash at Kakuzu.

"Stop fighting you two!" Pein said getting in the middle of the two, stopping Mr. Pray from slashing to far. But he kept slashing, and lunged forward over Pein.

"**STOP.**" A deep and dark voice came from the other end of the room. It was Plant Dude.

Everyone went quiet looking at the Plant Dude, including Mr. Pray, who stopped dead in his tracks.

"Thanks Zetsu." Pein said to him.

Sune looked around, and everyone started bickering and talking and yelling again. This was her chance to head out of the room.

Sune hurried out of the room and went up two flights of stairs. She saw Deidara again, and he was waiting for her to come up.

"Hey Sune." He said smiling with a blush on his face.

"Hey Deidara." Sune said blushing.

"So, why did y-" She was stopped by a kiss that was laid upon her lips by Deidara. Sune could only blush and look at him.

Deidara took his lips off of Sune, and he stared at her.

Sune looked at Deidara, "Deidara-Kun, I'm sorry but… I have feelings for someone else…" She said blushing, and turning her head to the side with her eyes closed.

Deidara stared at her, looking like he wanted to cry.

"Oh, well… I'm always here if you want." He said smiling, and blushing to Sune.

Sune smiled, and hugged Deidara.

Deidara smiled, and hugged her back, almost stunned to her actions.

_____

_____

Sune finally made it into her room, and was able to keep some pretzels from everyone.

She went over to her closet and opened it to a Naruto with eyes open wide.

"Thank you!" He said smiling as she fed him some Pretzels.

She smiled back at him, almost wishing that he was her son.

Sune untied the rope around Naruto's hands so that he could feed himself.

Once he was done with about half of the bag, she closed the bag, and put it under her bed. Once she was done with that task, she went back to the closet and closed it.

She went over to her drawer, and opened it. She found herself some of her Pjs that she made with cotton from a store a while ago.

While she was changing, she heard the door open, and she looked behind herself, and saw Tobi, still in his adorable Pj's.

"Thanks for helping me Sune-Sama!" He said, with a small glimmer.

Sune went over and hugged him.

"Umm… Tobi, can you do something for me?" Sune asked with a squeamish voice.

"Oh, yes! Tobi would love to do something for Sune-Sama!" Tobi said with excitement.

"Could you stay in my room with me? It may seem weird, but I'm afraid of the dark…" She said with the little water mark running down her face.

Tobi's eyes gleamed with infinite joy, "Yay! Tobi wants to sleep right next to you! It will be so much fun!"

Sune smiled. She was actually afraid of the dark, due to her terrible past that she never really enjoy.

Tobi ran into her bed laying down under the covers. Sune turned off the lights and lay next to him, cuddling up close against him.

"Are you going to take off your mask?" Sune asked looking to his face. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh yes!" Tobi said snapping his fingers. He took off his mask and lay it on the ground. Sune didn't have a chance to get a glimpse of his face, so she just let it go.

_____

_____

:) I love this chapter. So much fun. Poor Tobi… His butt must still be hurting… lol. The panda outfit was totally an idea from this pic on Da. If you search Gaara, there will be a picture of him in a panda outfit! So adorable. Anyways, reminder to all, Kishimoto is the creator of all Naruto characters and places, other than Sune. Sune is my Oc character! And also, if it bothers you, the characters may be OOC. So yah…


	5. Just a Bad Dream? Truth and Dare Part 1

Dream and Reality almost never intertwine. And even though we wish everyday for them to mix, it almost never happens. That's life.

_________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________

Sune was afraid during the next day, for her dream showed her a terrifying sight.

_____

Her dream

_____

Sasori was fighting a pink haired girl that was with an old woman. The girl was throwing kunai at Sasori like crazy and the old woman was sitting down, practically exhausted.

Sasori had no shirt on, and a metal tail was sticking out of his lower back. He was controlling puppets that would use their swords to attack.

The woman and girl kept dodging until the girl was slashed in the arm by a sword that happened to have poisen in it.

The girl fell to the ground instantly and held her arm tightly.

The woman stared at her and then to Sasori.

"Sasori, I must kill you." The woman said with much sorrow that came from within her.

Sasori stood there.

The woman pulled out a piece of paper and made certain hand motions that made many puppets fly out of nowhere. They all started to head down at Sasori, but Sasori made even MORE puppets appear.

"You're defeat will bring joy to me and everyone else." Sasori said with a deep and unhappy voice.

_____

Sune awoke after this, and looked to her side to see Tobi hugging her.

She smiled and lay her head back down and fell asleep.

_____

She apparently missed some of her dream, for Sasori had been stabbed through his heart, and he was about to fall on the ground.

Sune wanted to do something, but she couldn't hop in her dream and save him.

Sasori fell to the ground, and lay there, dead.

Sune fell to her knees and began to cry.

She then heard Tobi next to her saying, "Morning!"

_____

Sune looked to her side when she woke up. Tobi had been hugging her, and whispering Good morning in her ear.

She had tears on her face that were rolling down slowly.

Tobi hugged her, "Tobi wants to know what's wrong Sune-Sama!" He said with his upbeat voice.

Sune sat there, "Bad Dream Tobi. Bad dream…"

_____

_____

Sune had been quiet all throughout breakfast, which was pancakes, that everyone had a choice of plain, chocolate chips, white chocolate, or both chocolates. And everyone was satisfied. Mostly the chocolate Pancakes were being eaten.

Deidara had switched spots with Tobi, so now she was sitting in between Kisame and Deidara, and she missed being by Tobi.

Everyone was talking about their upcoming missions, and Sune overheard Sasori and Deidara.

"You ready to get Shukaku?" Sasori asked Deidara, but Sasori wasn't his cute red haired body today.

Sune looked to Sasori.

"Yah! Totally!" Deidara said with excitement.

"Umm… can I come with you two?" Sune asked hoping for a yes.

Pein heard her, "Why do you want to go with them?"

"Well… I have some doubts…" She said in a soft voice.

Pein, Sasori, and Diedara gave her a questionable look.

"About what, un?" Deidara asked with his normal words.

Sune stared at him, and then to Sasori.

"Well…" She said, not wanting to talk about her dream.

Everyone was buzzing in on the interesting conversation of the normal person with no ninja skills to go with S-Rank Ninjas on an important mission.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sasori asked her, for she was gazing at him with her doubtful look.

"Um…" Sune said blushing, again, in the spotlight during the mealtime.

"She had a bad dream!" Tobi bluntly roared aloud to everyone.

Pein gave her a look, "About?"

"Tobi wasn't told more!" Tobi said thinking that he did something good.

"Ummm…." Sune said blushing even deeper, she had stopped eating her pancake.

"Tobi will tell his dream!" Tobi yelled with his childish tone again.

"Me too!" Deidara smiled and looked to Sune.

"Well then you start Tobi!" Sune said aloud, then covering her mouth like she did the worst thing anyone could ever do.

"Ok," Tobi said with a happy look, "I dreamed that Sune and I were running in a field of flowers! And then Tobi saw Deidara, and Tobi and Sune ran over to him, and then, Tobi and Sune jumped into his arms! And then Tobi woke up to Sune crying…"

Everyone was about to burst out laughing until the end. Sune was crying?

"This must be a pretty serious dream…" Pein thought to himself.

Deidara glared at Tobi, about to strangle him until Sune nudged him on the elbow.

"Your turn!" Sune said happily.

"Well… Umm… Oh god… I know that a certain someone will get super pissed at me for saying this but… Me and Sune… We Uhh… In bed…. Uhh…." Deidara blushed as he said every word and looked to Kisame to see anger in his eyes, and then to Sune who was just staring at him with a smile. Then he looked to Tobi for hope of comfort, but Tobi had missed the whole thing. He was buisy eating some pancakes.

Everyone stared at Deidara with a blank look other than Kisame, Tobi, and Sune.

Sune was up next and she started to quiver.

"Now, what's this whole thing about Sune?" Pein asked, with Blue repeating him after.

Sune put her head down and very quietly said, "Sasori…. Is going to…. _Die_…"

She said so quietly that only Deidara heard her.

Deidara stared at her with a panicked look.

"D, die?" He asked, and Sune only nodded.

To everyone else they stared in confusion, especially Sasori, who heard his name, and then Deidara say Die…

"What makes you think this WILL happen?" Sasori asked Sune.

"I've had ten other dreams like these, and they all happened… One was about me being here as a chef. Technically, all of them happened…"

Everyone looked to her with frightened faces, but especially Sasori.

"Oh god…" Sasori said to himself.

"We are leaving tomorrow." Deidara said, trying to bring up a different topic, but it didn't work at all.

Sune sighed, and left the table with many dishes in her hands.

_____

_____

It had been a buisy day with Deidara and Sasori getting ready and packed up for their trip to capture Shukakau.

Sune had helped them by giving them food and water. Plus supplys that might be necessary.

It was around midnight, and Sune was off to the kitchen again to get Naruto some more food, when she saw Deidara's hands in yet another bag of chips.

"Again?" She asked Deidara who hadn't noticed her coming up from behind him.

"Umm…" Deidara said, unable to make up any excuse.

"You know, you may have an eating disorder…" She said to him shyly.

"Well…. Not me, my hands do!" He said trying to make her think it not being him.

Sune giggled and moved close to him. His hands pulled out of the bag and he put it away to where they belonged.

She had been wanting to try something that seemed so inappropriate to her for a while. She had seen a movie with her friend Kiwi, who was actually a robot.

_____

Flash Back!

_____

Sune and Kiwi were at Kiwi's house, where Kiwi wanted to show Sune something she had just remembered about the other day called a movie. The movie was called "Legally Blonde" and Sune was into learning and doing new things.

When Sune and Kiwi were on Kiwi's couch in her living room, Kiwi put a circular disk into her mouth, and her eyes went white, with a light coming out of them.

Sune thought Kiwi died. Sune was worried, but then realized that something was on Kiwi's Television screen. Sune sat and watched as the movie showed her things she had never heard or thought to think of before.

One thing she saw in there was the "Bend and Snap" Technique to attract guys. Sune had never had good luck with guys, and always would do something to make them think she was unattractive. So Sune had decided that she would do that to the guy she liked one day in her life.

_____

She never did it, until now that she had an idea.

She was going to do some tests on every guy in the Akatsuki, other than Pein who she knew that he would get really pissed. She decided not to try it on him.

Her first person was Deidara. She kept something in her pocket so she could accidentally drop it.

Sune had a pen in her pocket so that when she got closer, she could accidentally drop it on the ground behind her.

She was wearing her Pajamas which was a linen outfit that if she bent over, her underwear would be showing.

Sune dropped the pen on the ground.

"Oops!" Sune said as she turned around and bent over to pick up the pen.

Her senses told her that Deidara got a nosebleed and covered his face. He was going to slap her butt, but decided not to.

Sune smiled when ever she did the snap part, but didn't land in the weird pose.

She turned around and smiled to Deidara who blushed to Sune and ran into the nearby bathroom.

Sune giggled to herself.

"It does work!" Sune thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

_____

_____

In the morning, Sune got up extra early to make extra food for Deidara and Sasori. She actually made it for the house so that when she left to go with them, the house would be fine on food.

Sune saw Deidara and Sasori pass by the kitchen as she was cooking.

Sune had an apron on over a short skirt and a top that covered only a bit of her upper body.

"Deidara, Sasori, will you be good on food?" Sune asked as Deidara and Sasori stopped and walked into the kitchen that was cleaner than most of the house.

"Yah." Deidara said while admiring the cleanness of the kitchen in his head.

Sasori nodded and walked out, pulling Deidara with him, who waved and said goodbye before they left.

Sune followed the two as they left the building into the dessert like land.

Sune's head went down as she sighed and went back into the kitchen, where she began cooking breakfast.

_____

_____

After Sune did the dishes for breakfast she went into the main room and sat down next to Kisame. She had her apron off, so now you could practically see everything. She was glad she had a bra on for all of the Akatsuki who was there, other than Pein, Konan, Deidara, and Sasori, was staring at her.

Sune was blushing and everyone was quiet. Hidan finally broke the silence.

"So Sune…" He started, not able to finish the rest of his sentence.

Sune was feeling too awquard, so she had to improvise.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Sune said trying to make it less weird.

"Okay," was the overall answer to her question, and they wouldn't have said no in anyway.

Sune sat down next to Tobi, and Kisame on her other side. Everyone had sat on the floor and formed a circle.

Sune looked around, "Who wants to start then?"

Everyone looked around, and all pointed to Tobi after they saw him.

"Okay. Tobi you start." Sune said telling Tobi that he was to "Truth or Dare?" Someone.

Tobi looked around and saw Zetsu, "Zetsu, Truth or Dare?" He said in his always happy voice.

"Hmmm…" Zetsu said with a voice Sune hadn't heard from him ever.

"**Truth**." Zetsu said as he looked at Tobi with a glare and his dark voice.

__________________________________________

__________________________________________

Lol, truth or Dare? Ha ha, and I saw Legally Blonde the other day, and I totally laughed when I saw the bend and snap! XD lolz.

Anyways, please tell me about Kazuka or Kakuzu. 3X I totally wanna know which it is!

Thanks for reading so far! And keep reading! Chapter Six brings new wonders too. Like What is Zetsu's Question? Especially from Tobi?!

Lol.


	6. Truth Or Dare 2 Deidara

The Game of "Truth or Dare?"! Such a fun and extraordinary game! But the huge thing is when you choose dare, and get a very different dare. You got to do it though! Because then you'd be a chicken. No one is a chicken in the game of Truth or Dare!

____________________________________________________________

Tobi smiled and was happy Zetsu chose truth because that's that entire he had a question for.

"Do you masturbate?" Tobi asked with a smile on underneath his mask.

Everyone's mouths bumped down to the floor and their eyes were open and alert.

Zetsu was blushing and he was fiddling with his hands. He was deathly afraid of what everyone and Sune would think of him if he said the truth, and was even more afraid he would just embarrass himself, but it was truth or dare, and he DID choose truth.

"Mmm…" He said with his voice low.

"Yes…" He said blushing even more and his voice almost unhearable. His voice was also not the dark time.

Everyone stared at him, and Sune just sat there with a fake smile on her face, when she wanted to laugh.

And after the first few weird seconds, everyone burst into laughter other than Sune, who sat there with her smile, staring at Zetsu.

"Too much information." She finally said within the laughter.

"Alright!" Sune yelled, making everyone quiet.

"Zetsu's turn!" Sune said with a real smile that was happy and gleeful.

Zetsu stared at Sune, "Truth or Dare Sune?"

Sune smiled and blushed, "Dare!" She said with excitement.

Zetsu had an evil smile that snuck onto his face.

"I dare you to make out with somebody in here right now." He said hoping it was him.

Everyone was smiling and waiting for Sune to say their name.

Sune looked around, her face like a puppy dogs. She never wanted to choose who she wanted. She wanted to not have it with someone weird, or show who she truly loved. So she knocked off Zetsu, Hidan, Kazuka, Kisame, and Itatchi.

So she only had Tobi left. She turned her head to Tobi, whipped up his mask and kissed him passionately.

Tobi was VERY surprised by her choice, along with everyone else in the room.

Zetsu glared at Tobi, as the two kissed. Sune was going out of control in her mind, feelings that were pouring out, and so she began making out with Tobi, who was even more surprised than everyone else.

Tobi fell backwards onto the floor, and Sune was on top, kissing him.

When Sune finally finished kissing, everyone was blank faced, blushing, and staring at her in surprise.

"Tobi's a good boy?" Tobi asked breathing heavily as he sat back up.

Sune nodded and hugged him.

"You are a good boy." Sune smiled as she told him with everyone about to rip Tobi's face off.

"My turn!" Sune said before anyone could move closer to the poor orange masked man that she just lovingly kissed.

"I choose," Sune said and paused as she looked around to who she was going to choose, "Kisame."

Kisame heard Sune say his name and he smiled. His face became red and he was joyous all around.

"Dare." Kisame said before she could ask.

Sune glared at him, for she had really wanted to ask truth or dare.

"Alright, I dare you to take off your outfit. I've heard that sharks have two… coconuts." She said as she giggled to the word coconuts.

Everyone smirked, and looked to Kisame, who was blushing so red that it was almost crimson. Kisame grabbed the bottom of his cloak and pulled it up, as he pulled down his pants. Everyone just stared at him for a few seconds, taking in the new spectacle of wonder.

"They do have two nuts." Hidan said with a big smirk.

Kisame blushed and looked to Sune who was smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Oh. He he." Sune said with her smile on her face. She was thinking about the fun that she could have with him. She was planning on using the bend and snap method to make him more attracted to her, and to make them go into his room to have so much fun it wouldn't even be funny.

Kisame pulled up his pants and put down his cloak.

"My turn." Kisame said evilly.

"Itatchi, truth or dare?" Kisame said to Itatchi.

"Truth." Itatchi mumbled.

"Hmm…" Kisame thought aloud.

Sune looked to Kisame and smiled throwing him off.

"Have you ever imagined Sune nude?" Kisame accidentally said aloud, and everyone smirked and laughed as Itatchi put his head down.

Kisame blushed and Sune blushed too. She began giggling.

Itatchi stared at Kisame, "Well yes, yes I have. Actually just a few moments ago."

Kisame stared at Itatchi with anger and furry deep within him.

Itatchi was trying to make Kisame pissed, and so Itatchi went over to Sune and grabbed her back. He kissed Sune right on the lips, and Kisame was so pissed, he could have ripped out his hair.

Sune pushed Itatchi off of her and she slapped him across the face.

Everyone was saying, "Woo!" or "We wanna see more!" which made Sune mad. And it took a lot to make a shy and kind girl mad.

Sune glared at everyone and went upstairs into her room, where she locked it.

"I can finally go to Deidara." Sune said smiling to herself.

She grabbed what she packed for herself, and jumped out the window, landing on her feet very fine. She ran and ran and ran and ran. She wanted to find Deidara. She knew that Shukaku was in the Sand Village, so that was where she was going.

"Here I come Deidara!" Sune said aloud.

_______________

_______________

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I want to keep it at the rating of T. And I want the next chapter to be super long and epic! X3 Next chapter will be amazing! Either that one or the one after.

Ps: I was thinking of having a lemon with AkatsukiXXXSune (Other than Pein and Konan) lol, but then I was like, keep it T, and keep it T. Anyways, yah. Till next chapter!

And OOOOHHH!!! Tobi, you're so funny. XD


	7. Horrible Punishment

Hang on to all of your feelings. You'll always need them for a special time.

-------------------------------------------------

After passing so many long and hard miles in the dessert, she made it to the Sand Village, and was glad she made it in time.

Deidara and Sasori were just going into the village and all of the guards were dead, and had been killed.

Sune ran up to Deidara and quickly held onto his cloak.

Deidara thought he was being attacked and threw his arm back and then noticed who was hanging onto his cloak draggedly.

Sune's breath was heavy and she was about to faint.

Deidara held onto her and hugged her tightly, "You came all this way for m, me?"

Sune couldn't say anything for she was out of breath.

Deidara held onto Sune tightly trying to make it feel like a special moment to him.

Sasori watched them and smirked with a small scoff.

Sune slowly padded her way over to Sasori grabbing onto his cloak for balance and hugging him, showing him for the first time any sign of affection.

Sasori blushed to Sune's actions and he held onto Sune, not knowing what to say.

"Be careful. A girl...." She breathes in deeply, "with Pink hair.... and an..... old woman...."

Both of the Akatsuki nodded to Sune's words and walked on entering the village.

-

After Deidara was finished with his battle between Shukaku, he made his way back to Sune and Sasori whom stayed behind in case Deidara needed reinforcements.

Sune clung to Deidara as they left for the Layer.

Sasori had to carry Shukaku as they went.

As they were about to the middle of their long journey, a boy came up to them. He had puppets with him and he wore all black.

Sune thought of him as a little cat because of the points in his outfit.

She also noticed face paint on his face that was purple. She was unused to Facepaint and had come to not being used to it.

Sasori looked to Deidara, and he gave Shukaku to him. Sune looked at the two, and frowned.

"I'll deal with him." Sasori said trying to sound brave.

Sune began to worry less concidering they were in the middle of no where and no girl other than her was in site.

The boy whose face was painted looked to Sune and then back to Sasori, "Isn't she the missing girl?"

Sasori looked at him and glared, "She is none of your concern."

The boy looked at Sune, who was looking at him in a weird way, "I'm actually missed by people?"

The boy nodded, "So you're trying to take not one, but two people? One self-deffenseless, and the other you knocked out... You'll pay."

Sune and Deidara headed off as the boy began to fight with Sasori.

-

Once the two who had went on were back at the layer, everyone stared at Sune in releif.

Pein, being one who was angered and releived, was not going to let Sune running away be let go, "Sune,"

Sune shivered at the ominous voice she had come to recognizing, "Yes Pein?"

"You are not permitted to run away, and for doing so there is a punishment."

Sune shivered even more as she sat down next to Kisame on a couch, "So, what is my punishment?"

Sune looked at Pein worried.

Pein glared at her and looked around, "You are no longer permitted in your room, or anywhere, without Zetsu."

Sune became flustered inside and worried. She was puzzled by his weird choice in who was to watch her, "Zetsu?"

Kisame looked at Zetsu who had an evil grin, and his anger and jealousy was starting to show. His hands forced themselves into fists and he blushed a light shade of Pink.

Pein only nodded to Sune.

Sune sighed and got up heading for the kitchen with Zetsu close behind.

"Zetsu, don't take this to advantage. I guess we can get to know eachother, Be-" She stopped talking when she looked at the dishes. They were all stacked up in the sink, and Sune's jaw dropped open.

Zetsu smirked and laughed.

Sune had thought of a way to get help.

She looked to Zetsu with her shirt down in the middle showing off a bit too much in her head.

Zetsu looked at Sune, with a crimson blush across his face.

"Will you please help me with the dishes?" Sune asked with a taunting and sexy voice.

Zetsu was like a fish. Sune threw out the bait on her fishing rod and he bit. She reeled him in, and he was hers to do whatever.

-

After they both did the dishes together, they headed for the main room. Everyone was quietly doing something, until she walked in with Zetsu right behind her.

Sune sat down next to Kisame, and Zetsu sat down on the other side of her.

Sune was feeling tired and exhausted from the trip, and she was begining to feel light head. Her head fell down onto Kisame's shoulder.

Kisame looked at Sune and he blushed. He was reading a magazine quietly.

Sune opened her eyes to see what was in the magazine. She became flustered and her body started to get a bit sweaty. She felt awquard laying on Kisame while he was reading what he was.

"Um, so do you like reading this?" Sune asked Kisame, who quickly closed the magazine and his face blushed an even more dark shade of red.

Sune was feeling better now that he put away the magazine, and she was getting bored. She was feeling more well-rested even though she only closed her eyes for a minute.

She looked around and remembered that they never got to finish their game of Truth or Dare.

"So, does anyone want to play Truth or Dare?" Sune said with a sly smile on her face. She knew it would catch everyone's attention.

-

Once they were all situated for the game, Sune smiled and looked around. There were few whispers.

"I'll start," She said smiling, "um, Sasori, Truth or Dare?"

Sasori looked at Sune not expecting to be chosen by her, "Dare."

Sune giggled and then looked at him, "I dare you to make out with Deidara."

She burst into laughter and everyone only staring at her choice of a dare.

Sasori looked at Deidara who was blankly staring at Sune.

Everyone else was laughing with Sune.

Sasori sighed and went over to Deidara where he pretended to make out with him. Deidara understood they were only going to fake it.

Sune giggled not realizing they were faking. She was enjoying it already.

Sasori finished in only about five seconds and hurried back to where he was.

Sasori glared at Sune, "My turn. Zetsu, truth or Dare."

Sune realized what he was going to do to get back at her.

Zetsu smirked realizing what the dare would be, "Dare." He said slyly with his ominous voice.

Sasori looked at Sune, "I dare you to make out with Sune."

Zetsu smirked and a huge grin followed.

Kisame and Deidara both became jealous, and Kisame couldn't take it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!" Kisame burst out and tackled Zetsu before he could kiss Sune.

Kisame ran over to Sune and hugged her.

Sune blushed and hugged him back. She kissed Kisame on the lips.

Everyone stared at Kisame and Sune only to burst out in laughter once Zetsu got back up.

-

She thought Kisame liked her, but now she knew he liked her. She thought he may even.... Love her.

Kisame had his arm over Sune's shoulders and everyone knew the status of Sune.

Taken.

It was practically buletted on her head that she and Kisame had feelings for eachother.

After Sune and Kisame had finished their moment, Zetsu crawled over to Sune to complete his dare. Kisame knew it was only fair considering Sasori and Deidara were brave enough to do it.

Sune was blushing and when Zetsu kissed her, she felt weird. She couldn't describe it, but to her, it was.... Amazing.

Sune blushed when Zetsu finished kissing her, "You're a great kisser." She whispered into his ear.

Kisame was jealous, and wanted to know what she whispered, although everyone wanted to know.

Sune looked at the clock and realized the time.

Zetsu looked around and saw Tobi poking Deidara on the cheek,"Tobi, truth or dare."

Tobi looked at him and smiled, "Dare! Tobi wants a DARE!"

Zetsu smirked, "I dare you to kiss Konan."

Sune looked at Zetsu. It was a cruel dare that everyone knew would make poor Tobi a wanted man by a powerful Pein. Sune looked at Tobi who was still happily sitting their nodding.

"I'll be Konan for now since she isn't here!" She said trying to make up for Konan's absence.

Tobi looked around and noticed Sune pulling off his mask and kissing him tenderly.

Everyone lauged at Kisame's response, which was getting up and about to burst into tears.

Sune liked Tobi, and he was the first friendly person to her when she made it to the Layer. She didn't want him getting more injured than when Deidara blew up his butt.

She finished kissing him and hugged him.

She crawled back over to Kisame who she pecked on the cheek.

She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Dinner time!" She thought to herself.

Zetsu of course followed her.

In the process of making the dinner, Zetsu had done a few things to make Sune feel unsafe around him.

Firstly, was him slapping her butt quite a few times while she was cooking.

Then he'd try and grope her when he got in the way.

She'd yell at him and slap him across the face.

The worst was when he'd kiss her. She hated the kisses because she felt amazing when he did kiss her.

She was happy when dinner was served for she sat inbetween two people she knew wouldn't do anything to her.

-

When it was time for bed, she made her way into Kisame's room, and she cuddled up against him. Zetsu, having to follow her everywhere hated it because he had to watch them cuddle and kiss all during the night. He couldn't sleep at all.

Sune had another vision, and it made her want to cry everywhere.

This dream, Deidara killed himself. And all through the night she cryed.

-

In the middle of the night, Sune opened her eyes to find Zetsu finally asleep.

She hurried out of bed and tipoed downstairs.

She met with Deidara who was again, eating the chips with his hands.

Sune grabbed the chips and closed them tightly. She put them in a place where only a person who could do a split could go.

She was very flexable as a child because she was forced to do acrobatical things.

She looked at Deidara, who was smiling a her. She then realized what she was wearing wouldn't show underwear when she'd bend over or do a split. She forgot to put any underwear on.

Deidara had a nosebleed again, and this time he walked closer to Sune, who went to the ground crossing her legs.

Deidara looked at her. His hands went around her and down to her lower back. She blushed and put her arms around him.

She was afraid of what was next.

-

She hurried her way up to her room with nothing covering her body.

She hurried into her own room with food still in hand and hid in her closet next to Naruto.

"You got me food?" Naruto asked happy she was there.

Sune nodded and opened the bag of food.

Naruto had no idea that Sune was nude, and when he reached for his food, his hand went too far and he accidentally groped Sune.

Sune, being a nice and kind person just shoved the food in front of him and got out of the closet.

No lights were on, and Sune wasn't used to walking around at night.

She did tiptoe around and she did it quietly so Deidara wouldn't find her to actually do something worse.

She made her way into Kisame's room and crawled back into the bed, still nude.

Kisame woke up almost right after she got nice and happy in her spot.

"Are you awake Sune?" Kisame said realizing she wasn't cuddled against him.

Sune yawned a pretend yawn and nodded, "yeah..."

Kisame crawled closer to Sune, and she was becoming more fearful.

"You alright?" Kisame said with an exhausted voice.

"Yeah." Sune said trying to sound tired.

Kisame cuddled himself up against her, feeling her bare skin.

He jumped a little and blushed, "Are you, naked?"

Sune blushed, "yes..."

Kisame could only blush and his body started to sweat, "When did you undress?"

Sune looked at Kisame as she turned around to face him on the bed, "Well... I snuck out of the room. I heard someone downstairs abd so I went down to check. They undressed me but I ran upstairs to hide. And I came back in here quietly not wanting to wake you nor Zetsu up..."

Kisame was still, and surprised that someone came into the lair and violated her, "Did they... do anything inappropriate other than that?"

Sune cuddled up against him letting him feel her more.

Kisame hugged Sune and kept her close, "Let's get some clothes on you..."

Sune nodded and they quietly went to her room, got some clothes on her, and went back into their room.

Unfortuneately for both of them, Zetsu woke up when they opened the door a little.

Zetsu got up out of his spot and looked at the two, "What were you doing?" Zetsu's normal voice was saying that.

Sune looked at Zetsu who was standing over the bed now.

Kisame hugged Sune and looked at Zetsu, "Go to bed. We are all tired so just sleep."

Zetsu glared at Kisame, whom saw his glare and quited down.

Sune had an idea of her own.

She coughed a few times and then got out of her bed.

She fixed up herself to make herself look sexy again and made herself close to Zetsu.

Her voice had changed into it's sexier female version, "Zetsu-kun, please go to bed. Kisame and I are very tired too."

Zetsu was confused and fell for her trap again.

Zetsu went back to his spot and closed his eyes.

Sune clung to his arm as thy both went to the corner Zetsu was sleeping in.

Zetsu put his arm around her, and Sune could tell Kisame was agrivated.

-

O.O Long chapter right? XD lawlz. Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori. Sune has a selection. LOL. Anyways, I know the next chapter will probably not be as long... And the name for this chapter was decided cause the happening in the middle. :3


	8. A Secret Power Ending

I am kind of sad... But happy at the same time.... Anyways, this is an authors note. For anyone who makes it this far in the story, thank you. Please comment! I do want comments.... And I am still undecided on whether it's Kakazu or Kakuzu... )X Yah. Please enjoy chapter 8 of my story... :3 Oh and btw, I am going to write a bit differently. :3

-

Sune was worrying more and more. She had Deidara who was becoming less afraid of hitting on her, and Zetsu who didn't care if he did anything to her. She was unsure if she should try and attempt to run away from the Akatsuki or not. She was frightened, and she had to toughen up, or else...

It was morning and Sune was in the kitchen with Zetsu. Zetsu looked at Sune, who could tell he was staring at her butt.

"So what's for breakfast? I know what to snack on..."

Zetsu walked over by Sune and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sune, who at the time was cooking bacon, realized this was a time to show she was stronger than everyone thought. She saw an empty pan and quickly wacked Zetsu over the head with the pan. It was very loud and abnoxous. Everyone actually thought they were being woken up for an emergency.

Pein hurried his way into the kitchen where Sune was continueing to cook her bacon with a pan next to her. That pan had a dent in it that looked like a head.

"What..." Pein paused and looked down at Zetsu who was unconsious, "Happened?"

Konan rushed in and saw all of what Pein saw in a matter of seconds.

"Zetsu got too close to me." Sune said with a voice that was dark and seemingly ominous.

Kisame and Deidara ran into the kitchen shoving eachother worried if Sune was okay. Which she was perrfectly fine. She was actually good enough to know a recipee for bacon off by heart. Kisame ranto Sune and hugged her.

"Are you okay Sune-Sama?!" Kisame yelled not even realizing that the bump he stepped on to get to Sune was poor Zetsu laying on the floor.

"Yes." Sune's voice had no emotion or beat, which was odd.

"You don't seem okay..." Kisame said with a childish pointing out manner.

"I had to show my strength is all Kisame-kun."

"Strength?"

"I'm tired of being a doll to other members. I'm tired of being messed with because I am one of the two females in the Akatsuki, and I was showing Zestu not to touch me." Sune's voice went to an unusual anger, and no one was used to her new tone.

"Wait, what?" Deidara asked butting in.

"I'm not letting anything else happen to me from now on. I am here, and being here means I have to be a powerful ninja. I can no longer be a weak person."

Everyone only stared at Sune who put the last of the bacon she was cooking onto a plate. And by that time, Kisame had let go of her and blankly stared at her like the rest of the people who were there. Zetsu would have a huge bruise on his head for at least three weeks. (Poor Zetsu-kun...)

-

Sune went back to her normal self once dinner was starting to go on the table. Everyone was pretty glad about that too, considering she knocked out Zetsu. Zetsu was fine though, and she had put and ice pack on his bruised spot.

Dinner was pretty unusually buisy. Sune didn't say a word though, for she wanted to listen in on everyone's conversations.

"GAH! Why do we have to go on that F****** D*** MISSION?!?!?" Hidan yelled out to Pein.

"Yah, why do we? We aren't even trying to capture a demon." Kakuzu agreed with Hidan.

Pein glared at the two, who weren't all that afraid of him, "Because it's a punishment for fighting all the time, and because I just need you to."

Kakuzu and Hidan looked at Pein, "WHAT?!?!?"

Hidan glares at Pein, "YOU MOTHERF****** A** HOLE! I'M GONNA SHOVE YOU FOOT UP YOUR F******* A**!!!! IF THIS HAS NO F****** IMPORTANCE THEN DON'T F***** ASSIGN THEM TO US YOU A**HOLE!!!!"

Sune giggled a little to Hidan's long swear. Which she doubted in the end for Hidan looked to her and glared at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU F**** LAUGHING AT YOU LITTLE B****???" Hidan's yelling became louder and Sune became frightened. She then began to feel something strange inside.

"I'll kick your a** all the way to the stone country." Sune's face was a glare, and she was asleep inside. She was being controled by someone other than her. She was unused to this, and so she just sat down in a corner in her mind.

Hidan looked at Sune, and he stood up, "Oh YAH?!"

Sune stood and she pushed her chair out loudly, causing everyone to go quiet and look at the two.

"Yah you dou******."

Hidan looked at Sune, speechless. Everyone else sat there, with no words either. They mostly continued eating.

"You're REALLY challenging me?"

"Yah. And I know who will back me up." Sune evilly smiled at Hidan.

"And just WHO?"

"Kisame,"

"Is that all?"

"I wasn't done Hidan. Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, and Zetsu."

Everyone just looked at Sune. She was right. All of the people she named thought to themselves that they WOULD help her if she fought Hidan. They all knew she was right. And everyone she named blushed, other than Zetsu who just continued eating his special meal of human limbs. Sune found a human when she went for a walk in the middle of the night.

Hidan stares at her. Then he looks at the five people she named. All of them are blushing with their heads tilted down a little.

'Damn, she's right' Hidan thought to himself as he sits down.

Sune smiles and sits down right after him. Everyone else continues eating their meal and begin to converse again. Hidan looks to Kakuzu who is staring back at him. They both stand up and walk out of the room up the stairs and into their own room.

"We have to do something about Sune." Hidan says to Kakuzu after they are in the room they share that they locked and closed.

"Agreed. She has bad intentions to me."

"She's also a whore."

"Yah, but she's gained some of the most powerful Akatsuki members trust. Tobi, how does she become friends with Tobi?"

"I don't know. He's just going to probably use her like everyone else he knows."

"To do what?"

"I DON'T F****** KNOW DUMBA**!!"

"Don't loose your temper Hidan." Kakuzu said as he lays down on his bed.

"Grrrrr..."

"Alright, so we should kill her?"

"Yes"

"Alright. How?"

"Let's stab her."

"That's too boring man. Let's cut her into peices."

"AND THEN BURN HER!!!"

"Uhm, no..."

"Why not?" Hidan finally decided to sit down on his bed.

"Because that's too suspisous..."

"Hm. I guess..."

-

Sune felt bad for making Hidan and Kakuzu leave the table, so she decided she head up stairs after dinner and cleaning the dishes to apologize. So once everyone finished their meal, Sune headed into the kitchen with all of the leftover plates everyone left on the table. She hurried with the dishes. She was glad Zetsu helped her with the dishes, although she'd pay a kiss that she enjoyed deep down inside. She never wanted to do the dishes alone, or else she wouldn't have had enough time to hurry upstairs and apologize, or listen in on their conversation.

Sune slowly went up the steps, for she wasn't in a hurry. And when she made it to Kakuzu and Hidans' room, all she heard was their conversation. She was surprised, and she had never wanted them to hate her. She felt even worse, and inside, she wanted to cry. She almost opened the door, but she ran to her own room instead. She layed on her bed and got dressed into something she hadn't worn before. Kiwi had told her to wear it when she was going to murder someone, but she decided that tears would go on it better.

"Are you ok?" Naruto's voice was very low so that he would be unheard.

Sune closed the door to her room and went to her closet.

"Two people want to kill me. I'm pretty sure that's not good..."

"That isn't all that good."

Sune fell to her knees and hugged Naruto, who was sitting on the ground.

"No, and all I want is to befriend everyone. I never planned to be here. I never thought I would be here. I never even knew here exhisted..." Sune's hug became more strong, and Naruto began to hack. Sune noticed his hacking quickly and loosened up on her hug quickly.

"Well, since the two who hate you are probably guys, just go up to them in something...." Naruto blushes and his nose starts to drip blood, "Sexy..."

Sune's face became a deep shade of red, and she was surprised by his suggestion. She only nodded and ran to her drawer where she took out two dresses.

"WOH! Either will be perfect." Naruto's nose bleeds even more.

Sune blushes and gets some tissues which she hands to Naruto. Naruto takes them quickly and puts them by his nose. Sune sighs and puts on one of the outfits. She chose the one that had no straps, and that only went down about 4 inches below her butt. She closes her closet and opens her door to her room where Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame are all sitting waiting. Zetsu runs up to the door and trips, falling on Sune as she just starts to walk out of her door.

"Hey Sune..." Zetsu said as he lifts his body off of Sune.

Sune only blushes and looks at Zetsu. Kisame grabs Zetsu's back and throws him off of her, wailing him into the wall. He then grabs Sune's right hand and pulls her off of the ground.

"Why are you wearing that?" Kisame asks Sune looking at her whole body.

"Cause." Sune says pressing herself up against Kisame. She then rubs his chest as he continues what he says.

"Why?" He asks with an irritated voice.

"Cause." Sune said continueing to rubs his chest, but now using her taunting and sexy voice.

"WHY?" Kisame asked, loosing his temper quickly.

"I HAVE A REASON KISAME." Sune yelled back at him, almsot throwing him backwards.

Tobi runs over to Sune and hugs her from behind. Deidara shoves Kisame out of the way and hugs her from the front. Tobi cuddles Sune close to him, and pulls her away from Deidara. All on purpose of course.

"Tobi is a good boy?" Tobi asked with his cute childish voice.

Sune smiles, but Deidara sees the smile and says something for her, "NO TOBI! YOU ARE A BAD BOY."

Tobi looses his grip and begins to ball out in tears. Sune shoves Deidara away and turns around to cheer up Tobi. She hugs him and takes him downstairs, just passing by Zetsu. She quickly grabs him and takes him downstairs where she puts an icepack on his back. She took off his cloak, and was glad he was wearing pants.

She puts her arms around Tobi, "Are you ok Tobi-kun?"

"Is Tobi..." He sniffles, "A good boy?"

Sune smiles, showing him the happiness that everyone usually sees from her, "Yes, Tobi is a VERY good boy!"

Tobi smiles, and his tears start to fade away, "Thank you Sune-Sama!"

Itatchi walks in the room with Kisame yelling at him about porn.

"WHAT THE H*** DO YOU MEAN I'M A PERVE?!??!" Kisame yells at Itatchi as they walk in the room.

"You're the one who looks at porn." Itatchi retorts and sits down on one of the three couches.

"You're the one who peeps on Sune in the shower!" Kisame yells back to him.

Sune jumps to her feet and walks over to Itatchi, her eyes flaring with furry, "YOU," she pauses only to get her breath to try and calm down, "PEEP ON ME IN THE SHOWER?!?!?!??!"

"Heh heh, yeah." Itatchi said with a giggle.

Sune's eyes of furry go away, "Hey Zetsu-kun?"

Zetsu, hearing kun at the end of his name from Sune, runs right over like a dog, "Yes Sune?"

"Could you eat one of Itatchi's arms please?" Sune asks with puppy dog eyes and her shirt down low enough for Zetsu to look down her shirt and see everything.

"Of course Sune-Sama!" Zetsu said as he walked over to Itatchi and pinned him to the ground.

"GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Itatchi yells while wriggling and trying his hardest to escape Zetsu, which is an epic fail.

"Eating your left arm." Zetsu says in retort.

-

One long moment of Zetsu eating Itatchi's arm later...

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Itatchi yelled in furry and fear.

"Told you not to mess with me Itatchi-Sama."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GET ZETSU TO EAT ME FREAKING ARM!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, but I say the contrary."

"You whore."

Sune's eyes widen and she stares at the wall blankly.

Kisame looks at Sune and waves his hand over her face, "Hellooooooo??"

Zetsu kisses Sune on the cheek and then begins to make out with her. Kisame grabs Zetsu and wips him at the wall. (At the moment, Zetsu is fainted on the floor, and Itatchi is bleeding from his arm on the couch! LOL)

Hidan and Kakuzu walk into the room with all that is wrong happening. Sune's head turns to the one's who just walked into room, and snaps out of her tranz. She gets up and runs over to Itatchi where something weird happens. An arm appears out of no where and goes right in where Itatchi's old arm was. The bleeding stops and she sighs. She hurrys over to Zetsu and an emergency icepack comes out of her bag. She carrys Zetsu to the couch and places an icepack on hi back.

Hidan and Kakuzu only glare at her. Hidan goes into the kitchen while Kakuzu heads for the couch Kisame is on with his porn. Kakuzu reads over Kisame's shoulder. Everyone is then distracted with something other than Deidara and Tobi. Although Tobi was discussing muffins with Deidara, so everyhing was clear.

Sune hurried into the kitchen and accidentally bumps into Hidan. She hadn't fixed her dress, so it was still down low. Hidan blushed when he looked down to Sune.

"...Uh..." Hidan was going to say something, but his voice disapeared and all that came out was Uh. 'Why can't I tell her to get the h*** out of my way??' he thought to himself real quickly.

"I'm sorry for seeming distrustful Hidan-Sama." Sune said with her head going down.

Hidan blushed and slowly, so slowly that he didn't even realize it, he hugged her. His head went down onto hers.

"Damn it... You're.... Irresistable. I don't know how, but I can't help but f****** hug you..."

Sune blushed, "I'm sorry. I never meant for us to fight, or to bicker, or for you to want to kill me..."

'She heard our conversation?!?!?! I have to kill her!!' Hidan thought.

"It's.... Okay...." Hidan's body did differently than his mind. He tightened his hug, and he was making Sune surprised.

Sune burrowed her head into Hidan's chest, and Hidan only blushed a deeper red. He actually had a tear drop from his face. 'AM I CRYING?' he thought.

"I think....... you can make any man love you..... And I F****** hate this but, I think I love you..." Hidan shocked himself by saying these words. 'WHAT THE H***?????' he thought.

"What? Oh.... I'm sorry.... I don't want every guy here to love me! I never had this many men flaunting for me. I never hsve even had a boyfriend. Hidan, I know you don't have any idea what you're saying, and I'm sorry. I didn't do this, and if I did, I had no idea..." Sune hugged Hidan back and she hugged him tightly.

'She... knows I don't want this?' He thought.

"But I..... Thank you for realizing that. I beleive that you have a certain Ninjutsu that is forcing me to do this. Maybe you're not the one who did it......." Hidan said as he pushed himself away from Sune.

Sune smiled to Hidan, "Thank you for accepting my apology."

Hidan blushed, not even realizing that he did like her... He wanted to kill her so the feeling would go away.

-

OOC much? lol. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone that I have notes in the story. (You know, in the parenthasese.) Althought I don't really know, concidering I haven't had any comments... ;( Anyways, yah. Please enjoy! :3 And this may sound retarded to everyone else, but I do enjoy my own story... When I read it over to myself it entertains me... :3 lol, im so weird. :3 And I am deciding to end the story here to leave you with a cliffhanger. And if people actually comment to asking me to continue then I will. I am ending this to start a new story. I'm sorry if I make anyone sad or angry. 


	9. Hidan's Secrets

Alright, so I have decided to write another chapter for this story. :3 And I am going to bring in a new character. She's a bit different, so yah. And I ask you all, WHO? WHO Should I pair her with?! Alright. Now read the story and we get to know her... Actually, I already mentioned her! :D If you remember, then you should know.

----------------------------

Sune walked up to her bedroom, with Zetsu close behind her. He knew not to loose her, because she was on a probation type punishment after all. She hurried and opened the door, then quickly shut it in Zetsu's face. Zetsu of course just morphed through the door. He wasn't going to let his probabtioner away! Sune sighed and she looked at him.

"Why do you HAVE to follow me everywhere?" She asked confused, and even some bit angered.

"Well, it's my job at the moment my dear." He said with his kinder voice showing.

"Well it's really annoying." She told him walking towards him, and shoving him against the wall, and then walking over to her bed where she took out a book from her closet. She opened the book slowly, and turned to her recent page. Zetsu meanwhile sat down on a chair that was next to the bed and closed his eyes. His mind drifted off, and he slowly began to dream, twitching his thumb every so often. Sune eventually got up and set the book down on her bed. She slowly tip-toed over to her closet, and opened the door an inch. She slipped in a bag of chips looking at Zetsu to make sure he wouldn't look. She then pulled her hand out and tip-toed back to her bed and slapped down on the bed, making it shift a lot and Zetsu woke up from his slumber to the chair moving.

Sune giggled and smiled to Zetsu who sighed with a glare. She got up and walked out of the room and back downstairs. She moved much faster than Zetsu, and he was loosing track of her, especially when she turned into the kitchen and then went out the other side of it, and hurried up stairs. Once she lost Zetsu, she hurried up the stairs and walked down the hall to Hidan and Kakuzu's room. She couldn't detect any movements, so she opened the door to no one in their. She walked in and closed the door right after her. She ran under Hidans bed and pulled the blankets down so you couldn't see her. She smiled to herself, thinking it was the perfect hiding spot for what she now was concidering a game of hide and seek between her and Zetsu.

She heard footsteps coming from out side of the room, and the door opened. Two people walked in not even noticing Sune under their bed. They closed the door right after them.

"Yah, that was fucking crazy shit." The one persons voice rang out, and she knew exactly who it was.

"It was expensive too. That food was too small and ugly to be that much." Sune looked at what she could, confused. She then heard some more.

"Ha ha! Fucking cheap ass!" Hidan swore to Kakuzu.

"SHUT UP!" Kakuzu yelled back, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Heh heh." Hidan giggled to himself. The door slammed open and Zetsu's loud footsteps came in.

"The hell is Sune!?" Zetsu yelled.

"What?" kakuzu asked not understanding at all.

"She ran from me and now I have not idea where she is!" Zetsu's kinder side said.

"Well why don't you stick your fucking head out? It usually finds it's way to her face at night!" Hidan remarked being very rude.

"SHUT UP!" Zetsu's darker side yelled loudly, and his face grew a hint of light pink.

"Fucking perve." Hidan said to himself. Sune heard him, and she looked down. She wanted to get out of the place she was in, until she saw a book. As the bickering continued she slowly moved over to the book, and pulled it by her face and opened it slowly and silently.

"THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO INVESTIGATE?!" Was the last thing she heard before she opened the book, and realized that it wasn't quite a book.

Entry 1,

I'm being forced to write in a diary.... Well this is goddamn interesting. I have nothing to fucking write about. Pein's gonna be fucking pissed if I don't write somthing. Supposedly helps keep my anger down. Fuck that shit. This isn't fucking helping at all!

Sune skimmed through the entrys, and she found the most recent one to date.

Entry 13,

Well, this is kind of weird, but this is helping me. I do feel more relxed. But things have worsened ever since that stupid girl got here. Sune. The fucking cook. Why the hell is Pein letting her stay here anyways?! I mean, she's just a pathetic woman, and she can't fend for herself what-so-ever! The last thing she did, was wack Zetsu in the face with a frying pan. Come one, frying pan? Zetsu is pretty pathetic, and he can't fight at all! He's just a perve who looks at woman in the bath houses... Jashin..... Well, in other news it's kind of weird. I hate Sune so much, I could kill her! But at the same time, I think I........ Love Her.

Sune heard the bed being picked up and she quickly placed the book where it was and then the bed flew down and almost hit her head.

"NO! DON'T GO UNDER THERE!" Hidan yelled as he layed on the bed with Zetsu trying harder to hide his diary. Sune looked over and grabbed the diary and hid it in her cloak. The bed was lifted up one more time and Hidan fell backwards into the wall. Zetsu galred at Sune who smiled weakly at her laying there. She got up and hurried out of the room. And Zetsu looked at her confused.

Hidan put the bed back down and looked over at Kakuzu.

"Why the hell didn't you want Zetsu looking under your bed?" He asked curiously.

"No reason.... I..... I didn't know that she was under there." He said trying to put up a new topic. Kakuzu scoffed and he turned around.

"What ever." He said as he walked out of the room. Hidan sighed once he had closed the door behind him, and then hurried under the bed. He lifted up the blanket and looked under the bed. He jumped up and walked backwards.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled loudly.

Sune smiled when she sat down next to Kisame. She snuggled up against him, with her head laying on his shoulder. He looked at her, and he could feel Sune shaking. He put his arm over her her shoulder, and the shaking lessened. She snuggled up against him tighter. And his other arm went over on to her lap. She smiled and kissed his cheek, and he kissed her lips.

Hidan came stomping in, and he grabbed Sune's shoulder that was open. She was taken away from Kisame's grip, and the book dropped down onto the couch next to Kisame. He heard the light thump and he looked at the book. No one else was in the room, and he smiled as he opened it, and began to read.

Hidan had made his way up to his room where he threw Sune onto his bed. He glared at her, and the urge to kill her was in his hands, and Sune, just haveing read the diary, made her even more scared. She had no wants to die now. No not now. her body shook as she backed up against the wall as Hidan sat down on the bed and he crawled closer to her. He glared at her, and as he did so, his hand slipped up under Sune's chin. He quickly turned his face away, but then it quickly went back to hers, and he quickly kissed her lips. She blushed, and her shaking worsened. She grabbed his cloak and pushed him off of her. She instantly put her hand over her face, and her knees went to her chest as she sat against the wall still and put her head into her knees. Her hands had wrapped around the knees, and she stayed in the position, not knowing what to do now.

"Sune, give me the book." He told her as he grabbed her throat and pulled her head up out of her knees, and to find her face full of tears. He glared at her. She put her hand in her cloak and looked around, and her eyes opened wide as she looked at him, and her arms went up and she shrugged. Hidan's hand let go, and she fell a bit, putting her own hands up to her throat and rubbing it from the now sore spot. She coughed and breathed heavily.

"It must have fallen out Hidan-Sama." Sune said to him once she had enough air. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall, and she instantly fell down. Her body slid down like paint on a wall. And he glared at her. He began to walk towards the door, but his body wouldn't let him move any closer. He turned around and saw Sune moving weakly to her feet. She tryed getting up, her knee comign up and then her other knee, and then finally her hand moving, and her attempt failed though. Her face fell right onto the floor, and she groaned, and she tryed once again. Hidan walked over to her, and he grabbed her shoulder, and he pulled her to her feet, and he helped her out of the room, frustrated and angry. He opened the door, and the two went downstairs.

Sune groaned every step, for her right leg was broken, although not seen. She groaned every step, and she cryed as she was on the table in the kitchen. Hidan's eyes were watering, he felt horrible for what he did, and he jumped when he heard Zetsu's darker voice speak.

"The hell did you do to her?" He asked. Hidan turned around and a tear fell down his face, but he had no idea.

"I, don't know JASHIN DAMN IT!" He yelled as he ran up to his room. Zetsu was left with Sune. He hurried to the....

REFRIGERATOR!

And he got out.....

AND ICE PACK!

He hurried over to Sune and placed it on her leg. She yelled loudly, her leg was sore, and an icepack would make the weight allow it to hurt Worse. She cryed, and her face was red. She was at the point where she could faint. She was breathing heavily, and at that time, Kisame, Itatchi, Pein, Konan, and even Kakuzu were in there. Tobi hurried in.

"Is Sune still able to play kitties?!" Tobi asked completely unhappy, and even scared. Kakuzu was looking at her leg, and doing the best he could. He had no idea what was going on. Then, unsual footsteps were heard from behind them.

"The Hell did you do to her?!"

-----------------------------------

Alright, continuation was asked (I thank my first commenter [ On this story] SOOOOOO MUCH!!!! X3)  
I AM SO EXCITED ACTUALLY. So yah. :3 I hope you like this! There will be another chapter! X3 


	10. Introducing

**I may not continue this story. Just a warning. **_And if I do, the chapters will not come up consitantly._** I'm just warning you. I do have a life and writing fanfics (especially crappy ones) isn't exactly on my everyday to-do-list... School is important. And I've also lost almost all interest in naruto......... Hetalia has come into my life......... and yah..........**

* * *

Everyone's heads snapped up, and they all saw a bright brown haired girl with cream colored eyes staring at the door. Her slim body was most likely the first thing to catch their attention and her large upper chest was most likely sticking out. Her shirt was also making it harder to make things less visible.

Her purple shirt drifted down showing unnecesary cleavage and her shorts were only around 2 inches down. Her shirt only went down to above her belly button and she shined very oddly. Her skin being normal, not too pale but not too tan. And her hips were perfectly formed, rounding off at the hips. You could have thought her to be a princess.

"What have you done to my poor little Sune?!" She groaned as she walked over to Sune on the table.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Pein loudly questioned.

Kiwi smiled mischievously and walked over to her close friend, slowly rapping her palm around the broken leg. "Aww... The doll. She's nearly on the verge of death you baka's!"

Everyone in the room jumped back, stunned and scared for Sune's life.

"Just fuckin' leave and let me handle her, fucking retards," She complained as she glared at everyone.

"We can't leave a strang-" Pein began but was soon interupted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT," Kiwi yelled and she instantly put her hand up revealing five kunai that had been hidden in her pouch on her shoulder. Smiling, she put it up to each one of their heads.

"I don't have to fucking listen to a Gesha!" Hidan shouted back to Kiwi, instantly catching her attention.

"D, Did you just... call me a....." She stuttered as she stood, still staring down at Sune.

"Yah, you fucking WHORE!" Hidan growled.

Kiwi instantly looked back, the flames blazing in her eyes from deep anger. She grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall with her brute force and knocking him out. She was a robot afterall and she was made for two things.

Sex and War.

She angrilly looked at everyone else who stood shocked and frightened. "GET....." She paused, taking a heaving breath, "THE FUCK...." Another heaving breath was taken, "OUT."

From that last display of anger, the rest of the people ran off hoping the best for Sune's health.

Once the crew was gone, Kiwi smiled as she turned to Sune. "Thank god you're okay kid."

* * *

It had been a few hours since Sune had first fainted. She was still asleep but no longer in pain and she was on the couch, surrounded by Kisame and Deidara. Give or take Zetsu who was coming in and out, a different mood for some reason, as if something was bothering him.

Then Tobi sat below her, sleeping alonside and waiting for her arrival back to life.

Kiwi was in the kitchen, cleaning cheerfully and finally when finished, starting on some soup for Sune. Her main priority was obviously the only person she could have ever called her friend.

And she envied the young girl. She was kind and peaceful, smart and willing. Everything she had wanted. But most of all, she was able to feel emotions. All Kiwi felt was the touch of people on her, fixing her metal parts and making her look more and more like a Gesha.

Eyes closing, Kiwi frowned as she awaited for someone to finally join her, he was moving slowly but she knew he was there.

Peeking in by the doorway, Kakuzu peeked in blushing a light pink. "So what's your name?" he asked curiously.

Kiwi looked back, her shorts being scrunched up a bit and an apron over her blue camisole. "Kiwi, why?"

"Just asking," he said as he walked in and peered over her shoulder at the chicken noodle soup.

"Whacha makin'?" He asked.

"Chicken Noodle Soup for Sune... You're awfully curious for an older human..." She commented.

Kakuzu's emotions sprang into a variety of things, one being a wee bit of irritation. "Heh, yah..."

Kiwi smiled as she finished stirring the pot of soup and turned to Kakuzu, a smile on her face.

Kakuzu stared back, fully blushed and a bit sweaty. He tensed up and instantly turned away, walking past the door and off to his and Hidan's room.

Kiwi chuckled quietly after he had left, "Oh those stupid human boys..."

Kisame held onto Sun tightly and he pecked her on the lips as she lay there asleep. Gentley breathing, her stomach slowly moving up and down. Kisame couldn't help but get a soothing enjoyment from her calmness and the serenity of that time.

Suddenly Itachi walked in and holding a kunai at the tip of the blade, he balanced it and peered over to Kisame. "We have a mission you know."

"I know Itachi..." he replied as he played with Sune's hair.

Itachi frowned and anger swelled from deep within him, "Don't get involved with a stupid girl like her Kisame, she's just going to mess up your life and your whole entire job, your going to do worse in everything. Just let her be, and leave her with Zetsu. She doesn't love you anyways."

Kisame sat stunned at Itachi's rant and unhappily stared at the black haired boy. "Itachi, I don't care if she screws me over, at least now I get the feeling that I've never felt before, and with a young girl like her." He retorted, understanding that the consiqunces may be dier if he makes a wrong move.

Itachi scoffed at his stupidity, and angrilly he glared down at Kisame, "Baka, I know that one day she'll break you to peices."

Kisame's foot stomped on the ground and he stood, turning around and walking off to another room, nearly towards the peek of crying. Itachi was left alone in the room with Sune, and his head was filled with MANY bad intentions. His worst was to simply slit her throat and throw her down a hole.

Itachi wanted to do SOMETHING with this time. He smirked evilly as he stood above Sune. Oddly enough, he couldn't get the guts to even take his sword out to cut her arm or something. He couldn't think of any reason why he would be unable to kill concidering her had murdered his own family....

Kiwi had been peering in and she could also feel this strange vibe. It wasn't what the normal humans could see, but she could most deffinately see it. She had heard of it before, and even knew someone who had it, but she had never met them.

This was the first time though that it had been fully active, and Kiwi knew that this was good for her in a way. Kiwi had always been there to attract the men and keep Sune from using this odd power, so she hadn't really gotten to see it being used.

She walked in and happily patted her hand on Itachi's shoulder, "I beleive your reason for standing there is due to her curse."

Itachi jumped and looked back at Kiwi, "There's no such thing as curse's!"

Kiwi chuckled, "You've never met anyone with a curse before though~!"

"I think you're full of shit," Itachi sputtered out, "And of all things, i'm still perplexed on why I simply can't murder such a useless female."

Kiwi's eye's perked up and anger flamed in her eyes, "Don't.... EVER, call my best friend useless!"

Kiwi clutched onto Itachi's cloak and threw him right at the wall, causing him the same pain that Hidan went through along with fainting. She couldn't stand people being so cruel either.

"Fucking ass hole...." She murmured as she sat down and began to play with her hair in a sister-like manner.

* * *

After about and hour had passed, Sune had finally awaken and was now staring at her cast that was on her right leg. Noticing that Kiwi had taken it upon herself to brade her hair in cornrows. "I guess you were bored Kiwi?" She asked as her friend's white eyes turned back into the cream color they usually were.

"Oh yah! I did that while you were sleepin' hun'," She responded perky as ever. Sune chuckled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Kiwi, they're real nice," She told Kiwi happily.

Kisame walked in, glad that Itachi had left and sat on the other side and he instantly put his arm around her shoulder, instantly though, Kiwi slapped him out of her auto response programming.

"KIWI!" Sune shouted as Kisame rubbed his cheek that was red and he angrilly glared at her. Sune had run to the kitchen to grab an icepack.

"Why is it that everyone wants me to not be with Sune?" He angrilly questioned Kiwi.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! It's built into my programming, I think I'll get it a bit edited then," Kiwi apologized

Kisame stared blankly at the short haired beauty. "Uh, a, alright..." he told her in reply, not exactly knowing what she meant by 'Programming'.

Suddenly, to Kisame's surprise, Kiwi's eyes went from the peaceful chocolate to an odd white and no longer did she have pupils.

"WHOLEY SHIT, IS SHE OKAY?!" He shouted loudly, causing Sune to run in with the Ice Pack and she chuckled as she walked over. She gentley placed it on top of his head and then pecked it gentley.

"She's perfectly fine. She's just a robot, and it's normal for her to do that...." She sighed and sat down next to Kisame.

"This is gonna be a long week or so..."

* * *

God, I'm sorry but I've hated this story for a while... sorry to those who like it... ;_; I still have a looooong way to go with this peice of crap.  
as usual, please R&R....


	11. Friends and Nightmares

It had been a week since Kiwi's presence had been noticed fully by Pein, and his pent up rage was showing. He disliked Kiwi, it was unknown why but he still disliked her.

There had also been a new installment through Kiwi's technology. The Akatsuki HQ had gained it's own little library. It had many books on other planets and outer space, all of Kiwi's intrests of course. And then there were books that contained every single ninja technique ever invented, thought of, or written down.

And with those books around, Pein had taken it upon himself to take all of those and read them, memorizing every move to learn how to counter it with his own technique's. And it was also always quiet, the perfect reading environment for Pein.

As he sat and was reading, Kiwi walked in, wearing a mini skirt, as usual, and headed on over to a section by Pein.

Pein looked over, trying to tell what kind of book she was looking at, but it seemed to be in some strange language. He continued gazing at the cover of the book as she blew off some dust that was on it and fixed her skirt that had shifted up and showed more than Pein needed to see.

"Whacha' got there?" Pein asked as he continued staring at the cover of the book.

Kiwi turned around, and her shirt didn't help make it easy for Pein to keep his eyes on her face, "Oh, just an old story book from my home planet... Lots of good memorys..." She said as a tear nearly started to fall from the corner of her eye.

"I see," Pein said as he looked down to his book and continued on.

"So," Kiwi said as she sat down on the handle of Peins chair, her rear end right by Pein's hand. She was obviously making him uncomfortable, but she had no clue because she was not created to realize these things. She was learning though.

"What are your inner thoughts of me?" She asked as she leaned back a little and looked down to him.

He had the perfect side boob shot at the position she was in and he instantly closed his eyes, "You're annoying and bothersome," He began and she looked up to the ceiling, "you're seductive and pestering. You haven't done very much good here other than make the male members oogle over you. And worstly you seem to wear some of the sluttiest clothes on Earth." He pointed out as an eybrow rose, anger still continueing.

"But you did bring me an infanite amount of knowledge to help me grow stronger, along with the other members who read. So you're not fully useless. And I've yet to see you in battle, though Sune has told us that you once took on 100 Anbu that had decided her dog was actually an Akatsuki. So I hope that you can bring us something good." He said, and Kiwi smiled.

"I'm doing fine mom..." She whispered, and Pein caught that.

Kiwi stood and and walked away, the wind flowing behind her and her panties showing as they fluttered. Pein held his hand by his nose as some blood dripped out. "I hate her..."

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

Sune sat calmly in Kisame's arms as she slept soundly on the couch.

Itachi was reading something that had come from the library. It was a large book and his eyes were wide open.

Kakuzu was counting his money quietly and Hidan was no where in sight. He was probably upstairs praying to Jashin as usual.

Konan was on a mission by herself.

Sasori and Deidara were also on a mission somewhere in the Fire Country.

Zetsu was out in the garden, also enjoying the heavy rain that was pouring, and had been pouring for the last three days.

Suddenly, coming in and disturbing the peace, Kiwi walked in, blasting music throughout the room and drilling it into everyone's ears.

"Baby Can't you see?" The song started, and everyone looked over to her as her skirt flew up in splattered like paint.

Kisame woke up and shivered as the song was blasting in his ears.

Sune jumped from his grasp and danced as best she could with the broken foot with Kiwi, taking off the Akatsuki cloak she had on and revealing her blue shorts and her black sports bra that she always wore underneath her cloak.

Kakuzu looked up to the two and a nosebleed wasn't visible from under his mask.

Tobi ran in and started dancing with the two girls from one of the hall ways.

"I'm calling a guy like you~ should wear a warning,  
It's dangerous I'm falling,

There's no escape,  
I can't, I need a hit,  
baby gimme it~"

She sang aloud and Sune joined in song. Kisame had decided to finally stand and smack Kiwi out of the music after he rubbed his eyes.

Kiwi looked up to him as the music stopped, "Hey! I was having fun!" She proclaimed and she crossed her arms. Hidan walked down the stairs and peered around the corner at Kiwi, looking down at her skirt.

"Sune and I were sleeping!" he shouted angrilly as glared at Kiwi.

Hidan walked in and stood next to Kiwi, "They were having fun! If I wasn't praying I would have joined em'!" He said as he put his arm around Kiwi's shoulder. One of her instant thoughts was to punch him, but for some reason, against her programming, she did not.

Kiwi shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

"God, she is so annoying! How can you stand her Sune?" Kisame asked as he glared at Hidan running into the kitchen. Kakuzu had also taken this time to follow Hidan's migration.

"Heh, I enjoy her actually. She's the person I need to have some young fun." She said as he pecked Kisame's cheek, and his face growing pinkish.

"Gah, and then she's always wearing strange clothes," He said as he pecked Sune's lips.

"Kisame, that's what they all wear from her planet, or so she's told me." Sune said confidently.

-----------

In the Kitchen -----------  
-----------

When Kiwi made into the kitchen, she leaned against some of the counter and put her leg up, her skirt scrunching together against her hip and her panties showing again.

'I hate lying to Sune...' Kiwi thought as she looked up to the ceiling, thinking of her home.

'I've yet to tell her the truth behind my programming... She has yet to know what I was really made for..." She thought as she closed her eyes and Hidan walked in slow and confident.

'How can I tell my best friend I'm a sex and war bot...' She thought as she felt Hidan's hand on her leg that was up and Kakuzu was peering into the room.

'How can I tell her that all I've ever been used for is those single reasons? I told her that I was meant for exploring the universe," She continued into thought as her face turned red and she let out a quiet moan as Hidan's hand closed in on her skirt and he tugged it down.

'I told her that my parent bots were all the best of their kind, but my mom was the most well known alien porn star?' She thought more as another moan came out and Hidan kissed her neck, Kakuzu had walked in and had taken a spot next to Hidan and kissed the other side of her neck.

'My dad has killed millions of innocent beings...' She thought more as the two pulled off all of her clothes, leaving her stripped of everything.

'And now my programming is allowing me to be touched without reacting.' She continued as the two explored her body.

'How can I explain this to Sune?'

--------------

(Lol, is Kiwi getting raped in the kitchen? Kinky~)

--------------

Sune sighed as she stared up to Kisame and she held him close to her. "Kisame, I need to discuss something with you." She said, and Kisame nodded as he wedding style held her and took her up to the bedroom they shared.

Once he made it up the stairs he set her down on the bed gentley and he sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Sune?" He asked as she sat there and looked up to him like she was going to die or something.

"Well..." She said and then silence came over her.

"Well what?" Kisame asked.

"Well, I had one of those dreams." She stated as she layed down on the bed.

Kisame looked down to her, worry covering his face, "Did someone die?"

"No, but I had a child..." She said as she put her hand up by his face, "And it was blue, just like you."

Kisame smiled and kissed her forehead, "I've had dreams like that before too, no need to worry about anything."

He stood and walked out of the room as her eyes closed, "But..." She whispered too quietly as he closed the door and the heavy rain covered her voice more.

"I disapear,"

----------------------  
----------------------

Ur thoughts.... I would like to hear... and god, I wrote this at 1 am... I'm getting just KIND OF tired... so yah... anyways... night.....

R&R please~! 


End file.
